Saigai
Saigai (災害, Saigai; lit. "Disaster") better known as Uchiha Utsu (うちは撃つ, Uchiha Utsu) was originally a young and aspiring shinobi hailing from the mysterious Land of Whirlpools and while, most of the land was destroyed, he and his family moved to a small island isolated from the great lands. However, one faithful day, a mysterious figure with crimson eyes was ashore and as his kind and generous parents, tried to help this man this mysterious man after making a full recovery while in their care for a total of twenty days, actually slaughtered them like pigs for "fun" and made their young child watch as he tortured and slowly killed them after which he destroyed their home while simultaneously grabbing as much food and water he could from their house and disappearing; leaving the child to die. However, even with her dying breath, Saigai's mother teleported him out of harms way thus saving him. Ever since that moment, Saigai has dedicated his life to find as much information as he can on the Uchiha Clan and one day, avenge his parents. However, on finding out that most of the Uchiha's are equally notorious, Saigai made it his life's work to hunt down and slay every single Uchiha, thus attaining the name, Uchiha Slayer (うちはスレイヤー, Uchiha Sureiyaa). Saigai claims that his alias is a bit too flamboyant and flashy for him considering he has killed only two Uchiha clansmen so far. Background Saigai was originally born as Yūkan Danseibi (男性美勇敢, Danseibi Yūkan) to the former chief of Danseibi tribe who previously resided in the Land of Whirlpools, the Danseibi tribe were killed and their power to makke things explode was harvested which caused his parents to move out of the dangerous lands in the first place. Danseibi grew strong by training with his father and occasionally by himself and over the course of time, he made his father proud by passing the Academy examination through a distance study program since his mother did not liked the idea of their child being away from them. Being hailed as a prodigy made him happy but that was never enough for him, all that mattered was to make his parents proud of him; which also became his driving force. The nine-year old genin was training one day, when he found a man washed ashore and called for his parents. Being the nice and helpful humans, his parents were they naturally helped the man and treated his wounds and went as far as to offer him shelter in their own house. However, upon recovering, the man was not grateful at all. Instead, the sadist tortured his parents for hours and killed the neighbors before finally leaving Yūkan alone to die by blowing up the house. If it had not been for his mother, Yūkan's story would have ended that day but fate had different plans for him and ever since then, he has been training and gathering information on Uchiha's so that he could have his revenge. As seen in a flashback, Yūkan was part of a genin team back in Iwagakure and after his home was destroyed, he moved to Iwagakure and stayed there till he passed the Chūnin Exams at the young age of 11 and about six months after becoming a Chūnin, he left Iwagakure and seeked an exiled old man who apparently further educated him in the ways of ninjas. Not much about Saigai is known except the fact that he appeared out of the shadows about three months back with a new name and has already killed two innocent members of the Uchiha clan. No one knows anything about what happened with Saigai in the past six and a half years but it is for sure, he has become a lot like the man he hunts. Lost Years With further research on his background, it was found out that Saigai was actually captured by a group of Rogue-nin's about an year after his training with the old Shinobi. After being captured, he was taken to a man named Kitsune who was formerly Kirigakure's lead geneticist and mutation expert but was kicked out due to his "eccentric" behavior and selling a formula to Iwagakure; though, he managed to escape being captured by the guards, later. Kitsune had located to the western outskirts of Iwagakure and was capturing young shinobi's with potential. In his eyes, he was merely recruiting albeit by force for a much greater cause, to serve humanity through his secret project known as "Project C.H.A.O.S". He used his knowledge of genetics and genetic engineering in order to forcibly mutate baseline humans and "enhance" them. While most of the subjects failed and died, others were subjected to various deformities or growing extra limbs, toes, horns and so on. However, Kitsune was particularly happy with his new test subject, "Subject 47"; who he nicknamed Saigai. After experiencing tremendous pain and slipping into a coma for two weeks, Saigai made a full recovery and became the only living or at least physically normal looking subject whose body had accepted Kitsune's "beauty enhancement" treatments. Despite his survival, Kitsune wasn't fully pleased with his experiment which caused him to put Saigai inside the "hell pit"; a place where all of the unstable experiments go. Appearance Gallery Saiga cute.jpg cutting himself.jpg saigai seductive.jpg I see everything.jpg the fang.jpg purple fang.jpg saiga.jpg Personality Sadism Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Secret Techniques Taijutsu Physical Conditioning Fighting Style Analysis Chakra and Control Other Skills Even without the use of his chakra or depending on his physical prowess Saigai can defeat his opponents as he is an expert when it comes to improvisation. He has also been stated be tactically brilliant, capable of using his surrounding to his advantage. Saigai seems to have a taste for deception and traps and will use them in battle as much as possible. He's adept at scouting techniques and is gifted when it comes to concealment and specially in the art of lying. The way Saigai lies, is so believable that he can almost influence people to act out of his empty lies. His eyes and facial expression do not betray him and he is able to adopt any emotion at will, since he has a great deal of control over his emotions. He can keep calm under extreme duress and slow down his heart at will, making it impossible to get a hold of him. He is skilled in stealth, demolitions, survival, deducing other persons ways of thinking and other fields. Saigai has shown the to be a formidable fencer and at one point in his life, used to practice the art of kyūdō; whether his skills with bow and arrow has diminished or continued to excel remains uknown. He has trained in the art of repelling or even absolutely crushing Genjutsu of his opponent(s) and while it is not his forte, he does have considerable skills with genjutsu. Aside from this, Saigai is also trained as a lethal assassin, capable of astounding feats. Saigai has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or his bare hands, making him as lethal in his own way. He also has some training in the art of torture resistance and has basic knowledge of a few torture techniques. He is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent. He can use chakra to completely erase his own body odor to prevent tracking as well as suppress his chakra. Finally, Saigai is an expert in the field of seduction, being capable of both men and women alike without any trouble. While he claims that his sexual orientation definitely helps but its more his natural skill for the art that allows him to succeed. Trivia * Saigai is perhaps the only bisexual character ever created by the user. * Saigai is also the only character who know's only two generic technique. Rest of his techniques are created either by him or copied by him and exlusive to him. Quotes * "Eh? You don't care? Well, I used to be like you! Look where it got me...nowhere! One-day, you'll wake up and realize--"